1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a support device for supporting a transformer within a light fixture and more specifically to a rigid light fixture mounting bracket that fits within a light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transformers are used to magnetically couple alternating current voltages from one point in a circuit to another, or to increase or decrease the alternating current voltage. Transformers are generally mounted within fixtures so that they will not shift during operation and touch other conducting or grounded devices which could damage the transformers and fixtures.
Traditionally, in order to prevent shifting of a fixture enclosed transformer, the transformer has been affixed to a mounting bracket or the like which mounts the transformer to the fixture and prevents the transformer from shifting during operation. More recently, transformers have been mounted inside small fixtures. Therefore, the mounting bracket must also be adapted to fit inside any of various types of small fixture, each of which typically requires a mounting bracket having a shape that conforms to the particular structural configuration of a particular fixture. For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art light fixture P comprising a upper light fixture housing 10, transformer 12, transformer mounting bracket 14, light bulb socket 16, and a lower lamp housing 18. Transformer mounting bracket 14 is typically formed of a material such as a steel strip which is capable of being bent into the particular shape that will fit within the particular relatively small upper light fixture housing 10 in which the bracket is installed. As shown in FIG. 2, the bottom surface of the transformer 12 is attached to the top surface of transformer mounting bracket 14. Additionally, FIG. 2 shows in further detail a typical shape of a prior art transformer mounting bracket 14 designed to fit the type of light fixture seen in FIG. 1.
Referring further to FIG. 1, transformer mounting bracket 14 is attached to fixture housing 10 by aligning transformer mounting bracket apertures 20 with mating apertures (not shown) of fixture housing 10 and attaching them together with fasteners, such as screws. Additionally, the lower lamp housing 18 is attached to the transformer mounting bracket 14 by aligning lens first bracket member apertures 22 with lower lamp housing apertures 24 and attaching them together with screws.
It is critical that the transformer mounting bracket screw receiving apertures 20 correctly align with the corresponding apertures of the fixture housing. A major problem with the prior art transformer mounting device is that the traditional transformer mounting bracket is formed of a material that can bend and otherwise contort before, during, or after installation. Relatively heavy transformers increase stress on their corresponding mounting brackets and, thus, typically bend the mounting bracket from its initial preferred shape. If the mounting bracket is bent from its original positioning alignment, its apertures will not align with the screw receiving apertures of the fixture housing. Furthermore, the lens mounting bracket apertures may not properly align with the apertures of the lower lamp housing, making it difficult to attach the lower lamp housing to the fixture housing. Bending of the transformer mounting bracket from its original preferred shape, causes an installer of such a fixture much aggravation as he or she tries to bend the bracket to its preferred shape, thereby possibly causing damage to the fixture, transformer, and the lower lamp housing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a support brace for a transformer mounting bracket, which, when permanently attached thereto, prevents the resulting rigid light fixture mounting bracket of the invention from bending from its desired form.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rigid light fixture mounting bracket to make installation of transformers into light fixtures quick and easy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rigid light fixture mounting bracket which is inexpensive and durable.
Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.